Kid Again
by Queen's Death
Summary: Spike is amended as a teenager but this is only the beginning of his problems. Now he must rely on the Scooby Gang and Angel to help him cope with the consequences of this change.
1. Chapter 1

_Kid Again_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and Angel or the characters and I earn no money of this story of fiction._

_ Without beta__. English isn't my first language, so be kind:)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Stupid kids, stupid scooby gang, they think they know everything, stupid vampire slayer thinks she is the most important thing in the world. Already I'd show them if's not for the silicone plastic ,to see who is Big and Bad then."

Spike went to the crypt of the magic shop, cursing all the way at Buffy and her friends as they didn't telled him about vampires attacks on humans beginning more worst than before and that they thought that he was behind this attacks, after all he done for them.

When Spike walked by cmentary to his crypt .He saw attacking vampiers , he didin't known that group of vampires attacking an older woman.

"Hey you, nobody taught you not to hurt the elders" started talking Spike

"And who are you?" asked a large muscular vampire without a shirt with scars on the entire back and chest, possibly the leader of the vampires "guys come look at ours second food," laughed leader talked to a group of other vampires.

"I don't think the old me is going to be your dinner," Spike said sarcastically changing his face, "the name Spike, probably hearded about me"

Knowing who is Spike, a group of vampires forgotten for now about a woman sitting on the ground, staring curiously at Spike. Group threw itself at him, every vampire and the monster in Sunnydall knew of a traitor of his species, which was in alliance with the vampire slayer.

"Traitor!" "Must die" "stak stake in his heart," shouted enraged vampires getting ready to fight, turning their faces to the demonic.

"Upsss so you know, well, that's okay I guess and you don't said to die because I am not technically alive either, but what am I to expect from such a group of idiots" Spike laughed, looking at vampires and counting them.

Vampires one after another were attacking him, which gave Spike an advantage for each blow which they gave him, he using stake turned to dust two of them. Of group off about seventeen vampires after twenty minutes ,Spike left only three ,one of them badly wounded, which probably will survive only to sunrise. Second vampier was not hurt very much only his arm was broken and last one wasn't hurt at all.

Leader of vampires wanting to avert Spike's attention from himself so he could escape. He pushed the last of the vampire as far as posible in Spikes direction as he was cleaning ashes off himself. Only that leader didn't have guessed that this vampire ,was so stupid that it stumble straight at stake held in Spikes hand.

Seeing that he didn't have any chance with Spike ,leader turned the other way and ran as far as possible toward the abandoned old buildings.

Not being in mood to run after the last vapire Spike turned to the ground to just standing woman "havent noone did tell you that it is dangerous to walk alone after dark, especially in Sannydall or just you are so stupid?" Spike said indignantly, looking at his coat dirty from the blood of the wounded vampires.

"Not only recless ,but isn't polite either," older woman answered quietly, looking with your interest at Spike.

"Say what bloodly hell, you stupid old bind ,I should have allow this gang of idiots to eat you!" shouted angered Spike.

"Save someone, and even a meager thank you ,you don't get" outraged Spike to himself quietly.

"What gave you to think that I can not help myself?" asked a woman

"You ol ..."Now looking very carefully at the old woman Spike noticed her strange clothes and begin vampire ,he sensed that this is not ordinary old lady "who are you or maybe what are you?" he asked alredy.

"At least you noticed, and I thought that we will be here until morning, not that it would bother me but you on another hand it would. So I'm a gypsy .." "O blodly hall" Spike suddenly interrupted her.

"Could you not interrupt me" teached him a gypsy, annoyed by his behavior.

"I'm so sorry I wouldn't do it again, please forgive me," joked Spike not caring what gypsy have to say to him.

"Not only bad manners but also very childlish and tactlessly"

"It doesn't matter ,if I know that you don't need my help, I wouldn't helped you and now I have more important things to do," interrupted gypsy Spike again, moving as far away from her saying something under his breath what may have know about him some old gypsy.

"Today's young, they think thay could do everything what they want , well, we'll see," replied old gypsy staring at the way in which Spike went to.

* * *

><p><em>One of my first story's ,it may contain a spanking later ,but I don't know yet.<em>

_I would love to know what you think about this story :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and Angel or the characters and I earn no money of this story of fiction._

_Without beta__. English isn't my first language_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapte<strong>**r 2**

When Spike at least returned to his crypt, it was already almost morning the next day, not wanting to immediately go to the crypt after the incident with a group of vampires and a strange gypsy. Spike went to the store even bought a bottle of whisky and Jack, which he consumed right away.

Buffy searching for the strange attacks of vampires saw him when he was at cementary.

"Oh here you are. I was looking for you everywhere, I was even in your crypt," she said indignantly Buffy.

Trying to ignore Buffy, Spike did not wanted to give her attention ,he lit a cigarette and started to walked away.

"Don't say you're offended by what we said, surely you know that we didn't know for sure who's behind it"

"Yes, of course, but as I told you it wasn't me, then you didn't belived me. And now that I finished almost all of this morons .." Buffy interrupted him, shouting "what morons? Spike what you've done! "

"Idiots vampires, but their chief escaped" Spike did finish not cearing about screams rising off Buffy '

"Which the vampires, don't tell me that you found our group of vampires. You must help us, come with me to Giles so you can tell him ,what were they doing and what were they looking " Buffy insisted louder.

Not wanting to lose hearing he agreed, in a Magic Shop he spent the rest of the remainder night, the next day and half the night listening to Buffy, and others. Feeling not too well ,he returned to the crypt, walking headache and dizziness were becoming more serious, feeling increasingly weak and leaning against the wall of tombs and crypts Spike did everything he could to get to the crypt entrance, barely he had time to enter the door and close the lever so that the sun do not got in ,when he completely lost his consciousness.

Waking up several hours later, Spike knew that something is wrong, the headach is still painful but not as intensely as before, getting up, dizziness and nausea returned but were not so onerous. What toke his attention was that everything seemed to be somehow bigger, looking at himself surprised and terrified Spike discovered that it wasn't his things in crypt have become larger but he became smaller, pants slipped to his ankles and teeshirt and duster he have on were far too long for him now.

"Oh fucking bloodly hell what is going on .." screaming and begin scared Spike discovered that even his voice is somehow higher, touching his face he couldn't feel the scar which he got from slayer in China. His hair was longer and curly, as he held them while he was still a teenager nerly two hundret years ago.

"Oh no, this isn't possible! It can't be true. No, no, no!" shouted angry Spike "Why is always the worst things happending to me, first Dru have left me then chip and now this!"

Unable to get clam Spike have started kicking and throwing everything that he have in his crypt not paining attention to what he was doing, after ten minutes of his rage Spike started to think soberly of what to do to reverse this situation. To his despair crypt was ruined, and all of his equipment and furniture, which he had were now destroyed, feeling powerlessness and depressed Spike sit on ground against the wall ,hugging knees toward to himself ,he put his head on knees. Closing eyes Spike tried to stop tears which were already running slowly down on his cheeks ,which over time turned into sobs off despair.

Sitting motionless for hours Spike could only think about killing and mayhem he done and about all things what happend to him. He was so focused on this that he didn't even heard coming to his crypt voises off Buffy and her friends.

"Buffy you don't think Spike have with this all something in common?" Willow asked quietly walked arm in arm with Tara hugging to her side.

"Obviously fangless has something to do with this strange old woman ,don't you think Buffster?" Xander answered previous question asked by Willow and then sayed to Buffy "Because why would Giles sent us for him if Spike is not guilty."

"I don't know, maybe that old lady is lying," Willow insisted.

Not caring about discussions between her friends Buffy, having earlier hunch that something was wrong came quietly into the crypt, with heightened senses after a few seconds she could see in what condition is the crypt, television was in the debris on the floor, the armchair was up ,only table throughout the crypt was in pieces scattered throughout the room. Looking at all this chaos she nearly didn't see a small hunched figure in the corner.

"Oh, let us enter Buffy, Buffy what is going on?" complained Xander.

"There is somebody," replied concerned Buffy ,going more into room so other could to be able to enter the crypt.

"What! Buffy Don't go there, it might be a monster!" yelled Willow in alarmed when she heared a conversation between Buffy and Xander.

"I don't worry Willow, Buffy could beat everyone and everything," Xander tried to clam down Willow.

"Xander's right, baby," Tara quietly supported

"Hey, how are you? Is everything okay with you? Are you hurt?" started skilless Buffy to ask remainding hunched person.

"Who is he?" Buffy turns away for a while to see what is happening around her. Around her were her friends alredy, who also looked at small figure. When she looked again at not moving figure Her gaze encounters the familiar blue eyes looking straight at her.

"Spike?" she asked surprised, rising up suddenly ,she looked around her friends, who were also as surprised as she was.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so here goes second chapter. Hope you will like it:D And remember reviews are welcome(:<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_**Thanks you to Silvermane1 Jeremy Shane and the person who didn't give the name ****you are awesome**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

"So it's true!" yelled Xander glad be right and then he started hopping up.

"Buffy we need to take him back to Giles, he will know what to do," Tara suggested ignoring screaming Xander "You see I was right!"

"Hmm, you're right Tara" Buffy agreed, turning to Spike, she said quietly," Get up, we have to go. Giles sure will know how to help you, unless you don't want to return to your original appearance ", not recovering any answer, she came even closer to him knelted down and sayed, "Get up, the quickles we go to Giles the faster he fix you, and you will be abled to annoying us," when again she did not get any answer, she whispered, so as to not have be heard by anyone "I'm sorry, but you wanted it," taking Spike by the shoulders she putting him to his feet ,she began pulling him to go with her to Watcher.

The road from the cemetery to the store was extremely quiet, no one said nothing, even Xander exceptionally kept silent, and by the state in which was Spike ,they moved very slow. However, when they heve already found themselves at the store, Spike stopped suddenly and looked around at them as if he had just noticed them.

"What's happening? Why am I here?" asked shakily Spike taking a step back, to be as far away from them.

"What he even have lost his memory too? Unbelievable" indignant Xander sayed, who after a strong blow in the arm from Willow quickly become silent.

"What Xander wanted to say or ask what is more appropriate in this case is whether you remember us, because if so, we are going to Giles to help us change you to your old you, if you do not know us that we need to see Giles ever more ,so you could be you again and regain yours memory, "Willow babbled.

"Of course, I know you! Bloody hall!" Spike shouted again, this time taking a bigger step backwards.

At this point doors of Magic Box have opened and came out of them Giles the old woman which appired too be the same gypsy who Spike have met before, and what was a complete shock to all, Angel and Wesley with some teenage boy.

"Angel!" yelled happy Buffy at vampire. After a monent she was running up to him to give him to big hug to welcome him in Sunnydall not paying attention to the ex-watcher ,who was waching her with distace. Noticeing unwelcome glances in her direction she turned with indignation to the teenager, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Seeing chaos that starts to happen and not wanting to frighten potensial clients ,which may at that time to walk around the store, Giles said with authority in his voice, "Everybody Let's go inside, where everyone will be able to ask his or hers question and get answer for it" not waiting for anything Giles walked to the door and behind him a gypsy and the rest of the Scooby gang, Weslay with a boy ,who first looked at Angel who nooded his head toward the store and then to Weslay.

As the last remaining outside were Angel, Buffy and Spike, who still was taking steps to the rear as if preparing to flee.

Buffy saw how intensely Angel were staring at Spike she said, "C'mon, move your body Spike, because I want to know what is happending here," pushing the small blond vampire to stone, from where voices were already caming.

Not having another choice but to do as Buffy wanted ,he let her push him to enter of store, holding the largest distance from Angel as he could .

After coming into the store by Spike all the voices died away, only now having a good view of the change which passed Spike,he was not only shorter but also more thin, he hasn't got any muscles that shaped his early silhouette. He was younger maybe fifteen years old, the color of his hair now dark blond and curly. His hairs were longer and the amounts of them was on his face, they were now able to see that he was much younger ,more delicate cheeks which were still sticking out but not so much now were more mild. Spike's eyes seemed larger ,more blue with innocence which very long time ago someone stole from him.

Feeling the eyes of everyone on him, Spike took a few steps toward the door only to be stopped by a piercing gaze of Angel forcing him to remain where he was.

After a long silent which Spike hated scooby gang started to ask questions.

"What's going on," "Why is Spike a kid?" "Who is this old woman?" "what are doing here Wesley Angel and this teenager and Who is he anyway?"

* * *

><p><em>Okay after this chapter i don't really know when i will post next. I lost my muse:( <em>

_So if some one have any idea please tell me:)_


End file.
